Born Again
by Icefyre93
Summary: songfic of Miley and Lilly's first encounter set to the song "Born Again In Dixieland" by Jason McCoy one of my favorite country singers


**Born Again**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or "Born Again In Dixieland" by Jason McCoy

_I was down In that small town_

_Dreamed of heading south bound_

_so I hitched down aisle 65_

Mile Ray Stewart turned twenty yesterday and she couldn't stand living in small town Malibu she would miss Oliver and even Joannie her friends but the city of Malibu had treeted her horribly since she was born. Her mother was ripped from her life by a horrible car crash when she was only seven years old, her father had been robbed for five dollars in a back ally and was killed by the masked robber, and her brother was beat to death because he was gay. Miley was no longer wanted in the world, Hannah Montana was no longer wanted in this world so she said to Oliver "I'm leaving tonight I am walking out of this city never to return" Oliver gave Miley a hug and Miley took of headed south for anywheres that was better then here.

_I climbed into her trans am_

_an hour below Berningham_

_she was heading home and i was there for the ride_

Miley walked for about an hour or to and had passed through a town called Berningham about an hour ago and she stopped for something to eat but didn't stay she thought, _This is way to close to Malibu I have to keep going_, she got up from her table payed the bill and continued hitchhiking down the highway. About a hour after she left Berningham a young women who looked to be the same age as Mley pulled over in a trans am and Miley walked to the window and the blonde girl smiled and said "wanna ride?" in a deep southern accent. Miley thought about it for a second but decided to get in the car. She threw her duffle bag in the backseat and sat down in the front.

_We started talking nosence_

_she was laughing at my accent_

As they drove down the highway they talked and Miley found out that the girl that was driving was named Lilly, she thought it was such a beautiful name. They drove for hours and talked and talked, Lilly would laugh at Miley's Californian accent but Miley thought Lilly's accent was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. they continued driving and wound up on the Alabama shore,

_wound up on the alabama shore_

_there was magic in the night air_

_A gulf breeze in her blonde hair_

_thats what my soul is searching for_

Lilly got out of the car and walked around to Miley's door and opened it for Miley. Miley stood up out of the car and looked at Lilly whose hair was blowing in the wind from the gulf and it's blonde color never looked more beautiful then it did right then to Miley. Lilly grabbed Miley's hand and walked down towards the water. Lilly sat down and pulled Miley down into her arms, as they sat there Miley thought to herself _"This is what I'm looking for" _they sat there for awhile

_Summer mooon light_

_Southern daughter_

_She led me down to the water_

_as we layed on that cool white sand_

_I was Born again in dixieland_

As they sat there Lily slowly leaned back until she was on her back and Miley was laying ontop of her. Miley looked up into her blonde friends eyes and thought "I'm Home again" they layed there the whole night

_We drank from a mason jar_

_underneath a blanket of stars_

_I said do you believe this is meant to be_

_She told me_

_Well I beleive infront porch swings_

_The songs the cricket sing_

_And I beleive that you belong down here with me_

As they talked Miley asked "do you beleive this is meant to be?" Lilly smiled and said "I believe you were meant to be here with me" Miley smiled and Lilly got up to go to her car Miley followed her there. Lilly reached into the car and popped the trunk, they walked around to te back of the car and Lilly pulled out a mason jar and a large bottle of water and a blanket. They walked back to the shore and Lillylayed the blanket down on the ground, they sat down and Lilly poured some water out into the jar. She took a drink and handed it to Milly who took a huge swallow and practically choked to deathe from the burning sensation that the moonshine had left. Lilly laughed and said "it's got a kick to it" Miley smiled and snuck a kiss into Lilly's lips.

_Summer mooon light_

_Southern daughter_

_She led me down to the water_

_as we layed on that cool white sand_

_I was Born again in dixieland_

_We watched the twilight fade_

_fed by the ocean waves_

_and it made me feel at home_

_well i knew I found my place_

_lost in her embrace_

_I was baptized in her arms_

_Summer mooon light_

_Southern daughter_

_She led me down to the water_

_as we layed on that cool white sand_

_I was Born_

_Summer mooon light_

_Southern daughter_

_She led me down to the water_

_as we layed on that cool white sand_

_I was Born again in dixieland_

_In Dixieland_

-"Born Again In Dixieland" Jason McCoy

They watched as the sun rose from the water and hugged each other when the sun was in the air above the water they walked back to the car throwing everything in the trunk they took off again down the highway and Miley thought to herself _"i knew I found my place_

_lost in her embrace" _they drove off down the highway and Miley never looked back.


End file.
